In recent years, a navigation system is provided for an automotive vehicle to guide a driver to a preset destination. The navigation system typically displays a current position of the vehicle and a destination of a travel as well as a navigation route between the current position and the destination. When the vehicle approaches the destination, the driver tries to associate the destination displayed on the navigation system with a view from the vehicle to identify, for example, a building, a park or the like on the destination.
Currently, a navigation system disclosed in Japanese patent document JP-A-2001-249024 displays a matching facility image stored in a memory to facilitate association of the destination with the view from the vehicle when the vehicle approaches the destination. Another navigation system disclosed in Japanese patent document JP-A2002-372433 discloses a technique that marks the destination displayed on the navigation system with a certain destination mark.
However, matching operation of the destination on the map with the view from the vehicle by the driver, and/or matching the facility image with the view from the vehicle cannot be totally eliminated by the techniques disclosed in the above patent documents. Further, distraction of driver's attention from driving operation cannot be prevented due to the manner by which destination information is provided for the driver.